


我们仍未知道那年圣诞邓布利多在热红酒里放了什么

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, 也没有脑子, 小学生开车, 我发誓我只是想开车但是不知道怎么就这么长了, 我肝没了, 我船天下第一rio, 没有剧情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: 他唐突地艳羡火光可以在卢平身上作画，并且如此意境优美。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	我们仍未知道那年圣诞邓布利多在热红酒里放了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@DirewolfSummer 夏老师的beta，把一些细节修改了。迟来的圣诞快乐！

学校为留校生准备的圣诞节晚宴一如既往地丰盛。菜品的精美和繁多足以见得家养小精灵的热心和勤劳：蜜汁烤鹅闪着油亮的光，用刀叉划开就能看到多汁又饱满的鹅肉；羊排烤得更熟一些，焦香和香料的风味倒是融合得恰到好处；配餐的蔬菜就着浓稠的肉汁也让人难以抗拒平常寡淡无味的胡萝卜和各式甘蓝 。但今年卢平恐怕很难好好享受美餐了。  
并非他不尊重小精灵的劳动成果，而是长桌下有一双脚在他进餐时一直作乱 。脚的主人毫无疑问是小天狼星，此时正佯装无辜地接受卢平的瞪视。自从在一起后小天狼星就对各种各样的肢体接触显示出了极大的热情。尽管大多数时候卢平觉得这些表达亲昵的小动作很可爱，但最近西里斯愈发得寸进尺起来，让他危机感丛生，生害怕某一天招架不住漏了馅：虽然他们说好过一阵再向朋友们坦白关系，但小天狼星显然已经跃跃欲试了。  
此刻小天狼星的软皮鞋的鞋尖隔着因久穿而变得柔软的粗纺呢绒裤，刮蹭过卢平的小腿前侧，不时状若无意地撩起一小截裤管，触碰到裸露的皮肤。卢平心里对今晚要发生的事情已经有一个大概的轮廓，这个想法让他一晚上都很紧张。  
几周以来他们的关系进展飞快 。他们在上课时挨着彼此坐，比赛谁能用最不引人注目的方式扰乱对方的地心神，有次卢平在魔法史课上装作捡落在地上的羽毛笔，故意弯下腰，一只手作势稳住重心，虚虚扶在小天狼星敏感的、没有被棉袜包裹的脚踝，险些让霍格沃茨头号少女杀手当场把持不住自己 ，而卢平 在衣冠不整、气喘吁吁地赶到下一节变形课的教室时就发誓再也不这么做了；他们周末偷偷溜到麻瓜伦敦去，用混淆咒蒙骗门卫，混进地下影院看沉闷潮湿的经典色情电影，一边议论女主角丰硕的胸部和绝妙的画面构图，一边偷偷接吻，嘴角尝起来都是黄油焦糖爆米花黏糊糊的香甜 。他们没有一次完整地看完了整部影片，常常在中途他们就会因为无聊而昏昏欲睡，而卢平强烈抗拒在沾满万千子民 的椅子上睡着。小天狼星有时会因为让卢平把头靠到自己肩膀上的计划没能得逞而闷闷不乐，每每这时，卢平就不得不使出浑身解数来哄劝自己新上任的男友，最后以顶着房东见怪不怪的眼神溜进附近大学旁的日租房告终。  
不过迄今为止，他们还没有做出比相互帮忙用手解决问题更进一步的举动。卢平知道他们迟早要都会滚到床上去，运气不好还会被詹姆逮到，想到这里，卢平在心里翻了个白眼。实际上，对于实打实的做爱，他心里一点底都没有，知道要发生和实际要怎么做完全是两个问题。而且比起上床，还有另一个问题让他更不知所措。  
他一边努力无视小天狼星的挑逗，一边心不在焉地任由思维自由发散，不知不觉间喝下去了两大杯香料热红酒。回过神来的时候他才察觉到喝下去的香料酒并不单纯，虽然邓布利多一定不会允许学校的餐食被掺危险药物，但他并不排斥特殊日子里的小小“惊喜”，而加在香料酒里的，不管是什么东西，想必属于这个“惊喜”的范畴。一阵不同寻常的轻松和欢快流过他的全身，如果是其他人，也许察觉不到这股小小的、湮没在节日喜悦里的欢欣，但是长期自我审视的习惯让卢平对任何微小的情绪都异常敏感。 卢平猜测这或许是什么无伤大雅的欣快剂。他放松下来。  
圣诞布丁的残屑被撤下之后，学生陆陆续续地离开了长桌。一些学生在热闹的地节日音乐中滑到礼堂里跳起了不成模样的舞蹈，自发形成起了一场小型舞会。邓布利多在教师席上乐呵呵地捻着胡子，对旁边的麦格说：“青春啊，真是令人陶醉的美好时光，你说是吗，米勒娃？”  
西里斯在吵闹中越过桌子倾身凑到卢平面前，魔法制造出来的烛光弱化了他家族遗传的美貌强烈的攻击性，一双点缀着风暴色眼眸的眼窝在节日里装点得更加金碧辉煌的礼堂里仿佛盛着万千光华流转，在眼底刚好兜住一汪迷人的新酿 。他几乎为之倾倒。  
“你想回去呆着吗？”西里斯看似体贴地问。一股莫名的紧张哽在喉头，卢平努力不去想小天狼星话里的暗示，咽下那股情绪，点了点头。  
还没进寝室门，不知道谁的嘴唇就先贴上了另一个人，幸好现在是假期，而且留下的其他人大多在礼堂，没人发现他们。在小天狼星啃到他脖子上之前，卢平勉强腾匀出一部分注意力打开门，把两个人一起搡进去。  
锁舌弹动的声音似乎惊醒了小天狼星。他从卢平身上退开，好像刚才在外面情难自已的人不是他。平时玩世不恭吊儿郎当的小公子突然像是被詹姆斯附了身，还是在楼梯拐角真正碰巧遇到莉莉的那种，局促不安又压抑不住眼睛里的雀跃，在只燃着几支比礼堂里的还小整整一圈的假蜡烛的房间里熠熠生辉。  
但小天狼星却突然捡回一缕理智，没再作乱了。卢平眨眨眼：刚刚他看着面前的人影向他走近了一步，湿热的呼吸堪堪扫过他的发梢，片刻又退了回去。  
“你想做点什么，莱米？现在还早。”西里斯的音调接近于耳语。  
他一下被问倒了。从他们成为彼此的男友之后，西里斯一直是掌握着主动权的一方。约会和肢体接触都是更有恋爱经验的男孩迈出第一步，让他见识到当下年轻人正常的约会流程。他从未尝容许自己幻想的场景一帧帧地发生在自己身上，每次一去出去他都恨不得能把每一刻都刻在脑子里，留作往后岁月不断温习 。殊不知他一味从善如流的接受却在另一个男孩心中撒下疑虑的种子，一日日潜滋暗长，蜿蜒的枝藤编制成一只拳头大小的笼子，囚住了少年人恣肆的心。  
他的沉默愈加助长了小天狼星无由来的顾虑。可是就像是齐灵渥斯殚精竭虑远渡重洋、隐姓埋名，丁梅斯戴尔却提前被疾病带走生命，他不必再偷偷摸摸、东躲西藏，却也同时失去了信念的支撑——一直以来为之付出、看似绝无希望的目标突然之间实现了，他随即被剥夺了产生新愿望的能力。  
“你得告诉我你想要什么，莱米。”小天狼星试着保持耐心，但他的声线已染上急切的色彩。  
“……我不知道，小天狼星。”卢平沉吟片刻，决定对他的男朋友坦诚，尽管完全坦白让他声音发抖，“我想和你在一起，我从没指望着能成真，但它就是发生了。我不知道我还能要求些什么。”  
他感受到一个温暖的怀抱，小天狼星贴在他耳边，他听起来一下放松了心里悬着的石头。  
“你知道，我说我爱你时是认真的。你永远都不需要担心我会离开你。”他说话时，唇瓣若有若无地擦过他的耳际。卢平不自觉地抓紧了小天狼星背后的衣料。  
小天狼星情绪就像飓风一样来去匆匆，转眼间他俨然又有了新的想法。典型的掠夺者。卢平脑子里本能地警铃大作。  
“今天晚上你来提要求。你告诉我你想要什么，你说什么，我就做什么。”小天狼星脱下外套，露出黑色的缎子马甲，像模像样地鞠了一躬，“悉听吩咐。”他甚至提起卢平的指尖，用微闭的嘴唇落下一个礼节性的吻。  
“我以为你会想……做到那一步。”卢平触电般缩回手，罕见地丢失了“级长卢平”气定神闲的派头，讷讷的绞着手指。  
“那你呢？你想要吗？”很少有人提起，小天狼星其实有一副非常优美动听的好嗓子，只是常常因为刻意夸张的大笑和讽刺的话语而被忽略了。如果你有幸听他用念法语情诗 的语调对你说话，你很难不被蛊惑。“告诉我，月亮，告诉我。求你，别让我胡思乱想地去猜。”  
热红酒里的欣快剂开始发挥作用，又或许是刚才小天狼星在他耳边吟咏的是他们家秘传的密咒，他的瞻前顾后被一团轻柔的薄雾笼罩起来，看不清，碰不到。他眨眨眼，决意短暂地忘掉它们。“你记得在级长盥洗室那次吗？我想，我们可以继续那次没做完的事情。”一段月光刚好在这时透过窗，栖息在他因羞怯侧过头而露出的发红的耳根。  
“……梅林啊，月亮脸。”小天狼星好像突然失去了说话的能力，舌头打结。  
“我想要你像那次一样触碰我，但是我还有一个要求，我想要一个迷惑咒，我不想看到那些疤痕。”他鼓起勇气，继续说下去。他不确定自己是不是真的想和小天狼星做，但是今晚有完美的时机和氛围，圣诞夜的性爱听起来也不赖。  
“你不用担心那些伤疤……”小天狼星着急争辩。  
“嘘，”卢平竖起食指，“你说的，今天听我的。”  
小天狼星收了声，点点头，从口袋里掏出橡木魔杖，嘴唇无声地翻动，一个精巧的咒语便无声地没入了卢平的身体。“上次你可没穿这么多衣服。”小天狼星低声调侃，温柔地把卢平放倒在他们拼在一起的四柱床上。柔软的床褥陷下去，给人坠落的错觉。骨感分明的手从费尔岛风格的手编毛衣和法兰绒格纹衬衣的掩盖下滑进去，握魔杖磨出的薄茧刮擦过侧腰平滑的肌肤，带起条件反射的瑟缩，随即被不容辩驳地压制住了。卢平伸出手把小天狼星拉近一个吻里，把不安和全然信赖直接渡到恋人口中。  
“……凉。”卢平在接吻的间隙中小声抱怨，十二月底的夜风透过窗缝扫过赤裸的上身，激起一层战栗。他本能地往身边最近的热源贴近，浑然不觉在外人看来自己差不多整个人都缩在小天狼星怀里。  
小天狼星一边忙着对付卢平的皮带扣，一边摸到枕头下的魔杖，潦草地向壁炉扔了一个“火焰熊熊”。火光倏地蹿了起来，打在卢平身体上忽明忽暗地跃动，像极了一池被惊动的锦鲤。他曾在日本某座寺庙天井下的池塘见到过这种美丽的生物，它们华丽而雅致的斑纹和在布满青苔的池塘里游弋的优美姿态就如同那个国度隐而不发的风情，一举一动都隐秘地挑逗着游人的神经。他唐突地艳羡火光可以在卢平身上作画，并且如此意境优美。橙红的火舌缠绵缱绻地舔舐着本该被纤细伤疤覆盖的光洁皮肤，仿佛康定斯基在他身上打翻了调色盘。在小天狼星的认识里，每个人都应该像崇拜宗教偶像一样膜拜艺术。  
于是他就这么做了。他除去卢平身上所有的布料，双膝和两手撑起自己，俯身虔诚地落下一串细密的吻。“你简直完美，莱姆斯。”他喃喃，任由目光在卢平光滑的、没有瑕疵的身体上流连。他的心脏突然一阵被揪紧般的疼痛，只是那时他还不知道，这是一个完整的人对于残缺者不可避免而毫无道理的愧疚。这种愧疚不是源于自身的过错，而是因为喜爱而甘愿道德绑架自己。  
卢平不耐地在他身下挣动了几下，挺身以一种别扭的半仰躺姿势坐起来，伸手就去解小天狼星的领结。“有人很着急嘛。”小天狼星揶揄道，由着卢平动作。  
“你就不能搭把手吗？”卢平没好气的甩了他一眼，“你平常态度都这么懈怠的吗？难怪跟哪个姑娘都不长久。”小天狼星大笑着重新把他压倒，利索地剥下衣裤，两具身躯无隙无丝地紧贴在一起。卢平情不自禁地喟叹了一声。  
“那不一样，姑娘是姑娘，月亮和她们不一样，他值得最好的。服务不周，是我的错。”小天狼星用嘴唇蜻蜓点水般碰了碰卢平的鼻梁，半真半假地说。“那么请容许我得知，我顶顶好的月亮脸对我的独家特别服务是否有兴趣呢？”  
“我很好奇。”卢平挑起眉毛回应。  
小天狼星冲他眨了眨眼，眼神安抚中带着几分挑战。他退到床尾，小心翼翼地打开卢平的双腿。被他握住的小腿匀称修长，因紧张而绷得笔直，充满了美与力量，像极了弗洛伦萨广场的石膏雕塑。他从未如此完全彻底地向他打开，他几乎无法把视线从身下那一片秘境移开。屋里灯没开，壁炉明灭不定的焰光隐晦地向他指出已经半硬的阴茎前端亮晶晶的透明液体，顺着柱身垂落到会阴，将他的视线引到后方生涩的入口。  
卢平有着不符合狼人身份的稀薄体毛，包括耻毛，比起同年龄的男孩们，他身上显得太干净了，也因此显得尤为可爱 。小天狼星凑上去亲了亲头部。卢平难耐地呻吟了一声，再次撑起身，看着小天狼星有一搭没一搭地挑逗着。见卢平坐起来，一个恶作剧性的笑容浮现在小天狼星嘴角。他带着表演性质 地张开嘴，碰到龟头之前就伸出舌头不轻不重地舔过铃口，把前端稀薄的前液卷进口中，接着整个口腔包裹上去。  
“操操操——你的！”卢平喉咙里溢出一声惊喘。他重重地摔回床垫，用手臂挡住自己的脸，胸口像风箱挤出虚弱的叹息，“上帝啊！”  
“不用多礼，叫我西里斯就好。”小天狼星退出来，坏笑着说。得到一个不怎么具有威慑力的抗议。没来得及来的作更多反应，过于鲜明的感官浪潮汹涌地席卷而来，刚刚聚拢的清明瞬间消散。卢平本来觉得自己的阴茎已经硬到发烫，没想到包裹著他的柔软口腔还要更热，让他有种被灼烧的错觉，被欺骗的大脑随即分泌出过量的多巴胺代偿受伤的错觉，将他卷入狂喜的漩涡。一连串的咒骂和呻吟肆无忌惮地从他的喉咙中迅速逃逸。  
鲜少有性经验的狼人少年经不起这样的挑逗，没多一会儿就在一片空白中释放出来。强烈的高潮让他的思维在很长的一段时间内都处于一种粘稠的混沌状态，飘飘然就像陷在云团之中。理智逐渐回笼的标志是舌尖上漫开的腥苦味道和滑腻的触感，意识到那是什么又花了他十几秒钟的时间。失焦的视线逐渐凝聚到面前隽美的面孔上，浓密卷翘的眼睫如同漆黑的羽毛反射性地不停颤动，将一双锐利明亮的眼睛虚掩着。小天狼星的眉头拧着，竟有种奇异的严肃的性感。  
“你咽下去了又来亲我？”卢平使劲把小天狼星从胸前推开，未果，又被凑上来索吻，他把头偏到一边，那一吻顺势落到了侧颈。  
“拜托，你射到我嘴里的时候我可一句都没抱怨 。”小天狼星一边装可怜一边锲而不舍地扒拉卢平试图挡住他的手臂。一听这话，本来还有些动摇的小狼人直接被子一裹把自己包成一个严严实实的蚕茧。羞耻感在清醒后立刻占领了他的脑子，小天狼星漆黑的发顶在他腿间前前后后地吞吐的画面反反复复盘踞在他的脑海里，挥之不去。内心的小人在疯狂跑圈尖叫“那个西里斯•布莱克刚刚是吸了你的屌吗？”，卢平感觉脸上充血热得要爆炸，只能在心里对小人恨恨地磨牙。  
小天狼星还在致力于把卢平从他的小世界中挖出来，口中絮絮叨叨：月亮脸你太不够意思了，我才帮你口了耶，你居然就把我扔到一边自生自灭，我没想到你在床上居然是这种睡完不认人的人，怎么说你也对我的老二负有责任，你得搞定它呀，而且是你先提起这件事的，你怎么就做到一半就不干了，你跟我在一起不会是来骗炮的吧，我太伤心了，月亮脸你一定要给我一个解释，我现在很受伤……  
见小天狼星颇有达不到目的就烦死他的势头，一个毛绒绒、乱蓬蓬的脑袋终于不情不愿地从被子里冒了出来。“闭嘴吧，布莱克，你吵死了！”他的脸因为缺氧而格外红润。  
小天狼星见他露脸，咧开嘴笑出一口白牙：“你让我闭嘴啊 。”  
卢平心一横，索性把羞耻心和被角一并丢下，闭上眼捧着小天狼星的脸就吻上去，缠住那条饶舌的舌头，另一个男孩满意地哼哼出声。不一会儿小天狼星的双手又不老实起来，贴着卢平的身体没有规则地四处抚摸，尤其爱在敏感的腰部流连，充满暗示意味地往下滑到窄而紧的臀部反复揉捏。卢平觉得自己的东西又有了抬头的趋势，不时和小天狼星的摩擦到一起的感觉简直要命。  
“你之前……以为我在床上是什么样？”卢平分开他们的嘴唇，呼吸不稳地打趣。  
“唔……”小天狼星无意识地在卢平身上磨蹭自己的阴茎，“大概会很容易害羞？柔韧性不错，可以尝试不同姿势？还有什么呢……和平常很不一样，比如，我还不知道你在脏话方面的词汇量也这么丰富。无所不知的卢平级长，哈？”  
“想象非常丰富，布莱克先生，格兰芬多加十分。”卢平给了他一个白眼，“说真的，你平时就在想这些？”  
小天狼星举起手大声自我证明：“你不能怪我！你天天在我眼前晃，我没办法不去想！你该不会对自己有多性感毫无概念吧？”  
卢平喷喷鼻子，反驳“那我还应该感谢你忍到现在哈？”小天狼星挑起眉不置可否。  
“是的，你确实，”小天狼星毫不客气地指出，“所以我此刻的建议是，你最好是做好了充分的心理准备，毕竟我可是一个空窗了两个月的青少年。”  
“我必须指出，我从前没有做过不代表我不知道标准程序，你这是一种诋毁。”卢平勉强维持平静说出这句话。没维持五秒钟就被粘糊糊的、冰凉的手指打乱了呼吸。  
“那是什么？”他咬着牙问。  
“替代润滑剂，一个小咒语，还不错吧？”小天狼星漫不经心地回答，手指沿着入口边缘的褶皱打圈，“现在躺好，放松，月亮脸，我不会伤到你。”  
卢平感觉自己像是被毒蛇盯上的雏鸟般动弹不得，眼睁睁等着自己被拆吃入腹。当然他不会把小天狼星比作毒蛇，他会抓狂的。水性的润滑剂渐渐被手指和肛周的皮肤捂热，只留下在皮肤上流动的触感。他咬着嘴唇努力不去在意探到体内的那一截指尖，即便他在变形时也没有这样强烈想要尖叫的冲动。肠壁的黏膜敏感地捕捉到入侵的异物在几不可察地颤抖。他突然想笑。他认识的小天狼星·布莱克从来没有像今天一样神经质地小心翼翼。或许他可以相信伏在他身上的男孩是真的珍视着自己。  
但他实在没有余裕用语言去安抚，当他难以忍受一连串充满犬科动物标记欲望的吮吻，放开被咬得充血的下唇时，喉咙里因为过度紧张只能发出干燥的空响。身体里的手指加到了两根，小幅度地模仿着性交地动作浅浅抽插，一阵不熟悉的酥麻从下背部蛛丝般顺着脊柱爬升扩散，包裹住了最初的不适感。他没发觉自己鼻腔里无意识地哼出声，软绵绵轻飘飘像羽毛在恋人心底搔痒。  
一滴隐忍的汗水从小天狼星鬓边沁出，沿着他刀削般的下颌线条滑落，然后又一滴，在下颏尖汇到一起，在卢平胸口上重重地摔成几瓣。一群蝴蝶在他的胃里扇动翅膀，卢平轻微地调整了一下位置，抬起头在小天狼星侧颈落下一个吻。小天狼星低头亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，气息不匀地问：“怎么了？”他摇摇头，示意继续，为了证明自己没有一点觉得不舒服，卢平主动把双臂交叠在黑发男孩的后颈，献祭般露出整段脆弱的颈项，典型的犬类臣服的姿态。  
“操，莱姆斯……”小天狼星从牙缝里挤出半句惊叹。事实上，看着平日一本正经的级长先生顺从地躺在自己身下，小声哼哼着，间或夹杂着模糊的脏话，还要耐着性子做足扩张已经耗费了差不多他全部的自制力。没有性经验的优等生还摆出一副任人刀俎的模样，毫不自知地挑战着他的底线。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他从喉咙深处发出压抑的咆哮，瞳孔扩得极大，几乎淹没银灰的虹膜。他伸进最后一根手指，仔细摸索着，终于屈起三指触到那软韧的一块组织，带着报复性质按了下去。  
一声惊喘毫无预兆地溢出来，声音不大但足够压断小天狼星最后一丝理智。他抽出手指，随意在床单上揩了一下，够到床头柜上的魔杖，又变出一滩润滑液拢在手心里，草草抹在自己的阴茎上。他急躁地命令卢平翻过身趴在床上，拉过两个枕头垫在他的腰下。他的手仿佛自己有记忆，下意识拂过毛茸茸最后一次在莱姆斯背后留下的伤痕的位置。一丝微弱的颤抖掠过卢平地身体，小天狼星在这一阵战栗中进入了他。  
湿滑紧致的内里紧密绞缠，等了太久的阴茎得到了应有的回馈，未头一次被进入的甬道温暖包裹的快感叫人头皮发麻。温存的节奏没过几次就变得狂乱，偌大的四柱床竟也被带动得轻轻晃动起来。卢平只能紧紧攥住床单，以期不被撞到床头。一双本就骨节分明的手用力握到青白色的关节几欲破出皮肤。  
“慢一点……大脚板……”他忍不住出声恳求，话出口连自己都惊讶于声音中浓重的哭腔。然而小天狼星却像没有听到似的，或许血液撞击鼓膜的声音真的掩盖住了卢平的声音，只顾一味横冲直撞。他又叫了好几声才勉强引起小天狼星的注意，而他已经能闻到近在咫尺的墙纸潮湿的味道了。  
“你说……哈、什么？”小天狼星气喘吁吁地问，扳过卢平的地下巴交换了一个短暂的吻。  
“我说……轻一点……我觉得，我，唔……快碰到头了。”  
“碰到头？……哦操，对！抱歉……来。”小天狼星恍然大悟，一边语无伦次地解释一边从卢平身上起开。卢平觉得浑身乏力，糊里糊涂任由小天狼星揽着他的肩背翻了个面重又压上来。他跪坐在卢平两腿之间，像大脚板那样把脸埋在卢平肩颈交汇处的凹陷，用口鼻部胡乱拱他。这是大脚板表达歉意和撒娇的方式，卢平的脑子被感官的刺激搅得太混乱，没办法分清此刻的究竟是哪一种，八成小天狼星自己也不明白。他本能地把手指插入小天狼星汗津津的发丝间，抚摸着他的头顶，口中无意义地念着“没事的，没事的”。  
“我想……现在，可以吗？”小天狼星抬起头问。不需要多解释，卢平立刻心领神会，搂住他的脖子。小天狼星抬起他两条瘦削的长腿搭在肩膀上，扶着自己稳稳地再次进入了他。同在一间宿舍，男生之间总免不了“坦诚相见”的时刻，卢平老早就知道了小天狼星有一根漂亮的鸡巴，尽管不像麻瓜三流小说那样尺寸惊人，但起码在同龄人平均水平之上，而且头部流畅地微微上翘。但那时他也就只是看看罢了，断然是没想到那玩意儿会跑到自己里面。小天狼星没给他多少平复的时间，等他刚适应又大开大合地操干起来，每一次进出那上翘的头部都精准的拖过最敏感那一点，一波又一波堆叠的快感像浪潮没顶而来。他闭上眼拥抱浪涛，也拥抱欲望之海上唯一的浮木，而两者都指向同一个人，有摧毁他的能力却又给予他救赎。他出神地盯着在眼前滚动的橄榄型的喉结，没思考地张口咬住，吞下一声啜泣。  
高潮快要来临时他绷直了脊背，双手下意识抓紧了最近的东西，他隐约听见小天狼星痛呼了一声。他大概把他挠伤了，他这周也许忘记剪指甲了，不知道伤口深不深，有没有出血，他会不会因此厌恶他是个狼人……思绪像是城际列车飞快的驶离正常的轨道，疾速奔向不可控的目的。接着视线完全失焦，眼前一片空白，他短暂失去了意识。  
等他先缓过神来，小天狼星还沉浸在高潮的余波中。他栽倒在他身上，双眼紧闭，眉头锁起，嘴角向两端延伸下沉，形成一个介于哭和笑之间的表情。他看着那颗搭在自己肩膀上的漆黑的脑袋，心底无由来地升起一股柔软。如果时间能暂停的话，他不介意让这一刻延长些，再延长些。  
“嗨。”小天狼星在他怀里睁开眼，银色的眼睛又变得闪闪发亮，就像他的名字一样耀眼。  
“嗨 。”卢平微笑着回答。性事过后他的声音比平常更沙哑了，他在心里默默给小天狼星记了一笔，但眼下它可以再等等。  
混淆咒的魔力正在消退，那些深深浅浅、或新或旧的伤疤慢慢重新浮现出来。小天狼星的视线从卢平的脸上缓慢地移到它们上面，如果不了解其中缘由，他过于痴迷的目光或许会被旁人当作是变态的恋物癖。经过那两道快要实体化的视线提醒，卢平后知后觉地低头望向自己的身体。  
“莱姆斯……”小天狼星小心地开口，好像怕他又对自己来一道混淆咒。  
“我觉得反正它们也不会消失，对它们施咒语好像确实太麻烦了，你觉得呢？”他若有所思地等到那道横贯整个腹部的伤疤最后一丝纹路完全显形后说。  
“没错……”小天狼星忙不迭接话，没说完就被卢平打断了。  
“西里斯，”他笑眯眯地望着他，小天狼星在心中暗叫不好，虽然不知道又被他揪到什么小辫子，但每次卢平露出这个表情准没他什么好事，“你先拔出来。”  
小天狼星后背发毛，乖乖照做。疲软的阴茎拖出时带出一股精液，一部分沾到了卢平的地大腿根。他眼睛有点发直。  
“我由衷希望你只是忘记了戴套，”卢平继续笑着说，小天狼星缩了缩脑袋，“不如我们做个约定，什么时候你记得用安全套我就停止对身上用咒语？”


End file.
